Call me Guilty
by kitty00240
Summary: Sakura is a young witch in progress, having to have inherited her mothers powers she must learn to control them and keep them secret. Since the town of Raishen is very strict in hatred with the witches sakura has been considering to stop practicing magic,
1. Chapter 1

Decided to redo my first story.

Summary:

Sakura is a young witch in progress, having to have inherited her mothers powers she must learn to control them and keep them secret. Since the town of salem is very strict in hatred with the witches sakura has been considering to stop practicing magic, but with the current terms stopping would be just as impossible as keeping Syaoran Li from nosying into her business.

Chapter 1

Candle light flickered silently cascading a warm glow over the cozy 2nd floor room. Around were scattered books and quills accompanied by the random scraps of paper littered with hastily written words. On the left side of the room the door creaked open and a small dark figure entered.

Soft pattering of footsteps lead to the middle of the room; the figure stood silently in front of a sturdy wooden table with a candle on top of it. Standing still for a few moments gazing at the slowly burning candle the figure moved around the side of the table and sat on the bed behind it touching the hem of the cloak it wore.

Nimble hands pulled the cloak covering down as golden brown locks fell forwards framing the face of a 13 year old girl. The girls' hands went downwards into the cloaks pocket carefully pulling out an object from within as if afraid it would break. Placing it onto the table before her she stared down into it, being met with green shaded eyes and cream colored skin. Seeing nothing but her own reflection she worked back to the inside of her cloak pulling out a few bottles of herbal essences. Setting up her working area she gazed down back into the mirror. Letting the essence around her to calm herself she channeled her energy into the mirror. The reflection of the mirror blurred for a moment but returned back to its normal self, unfazed. Determined; the girl hardened her concentration. This time the mirror's reflection changed instantly. Green eyes scanned the scene before her silently, still keeping the energy channel open.

A navy blue carriage with golden trimmings ran through a country road jumping slightly at the bumps. The scene changed to the inside of the carriage, within it was a man with dark brown hair, greenish brown eyes held behind normal metallic spectacles. He was wearing a black suit jacket and navy blue tie. Scrutinizing the window was a young man beside him. Both men were very much alike aside from the difference in aging. Green eyes turned to look at the opposite seat of the carriage. In it was a girl about her age if not a year older with long black tresses pulled back into two side pony tails aside from the elegant ball shaped designs at the top of her head. Beside the girl was another man, to her amusement, more of a boy. His messy brown hair almost covering his eyes made him look more of a ruffian than anything else, his eyes was what drew her in. His eyes sent a small chill through her. The sense of absoluteness was held within them, more deeply hidden were the emotions he held, uncertainty; a warmth such as the glow of a candle, and bravery.

Snapping from her daze the mirror's image turned void and back to the reflection of green eyes. Leaving her seat from her bed she pondered over the last few minutes of sightings. Realization dawned on her, green eyes turned to terror, her face drained of color, panic stricken she pulled the cloak completely off of her and stashed the herbs and mirror under her bed. Charging to her closet she ruffled through it finding a red dressing gown. Careful not to trip she slid into it and put her clothes on the bed knowing the maids would take care of it for her later. Brushing out a few tangles in her hair she was about to open the door when the knob twisted and a young girl around 2 years older than her wearing a maids gown appeared.

"Dinner time, Kura"


	2. My Tutors Permission

Thank you for all the hits and reviews! looks at the 31 people who actually read or just clicked on the story by the way, at one point in the story I'm going to thank all the people who reviewed and helped me along the way to finishing this story! If you want to be noted on the page then review at least one word to me so ill know who you guys are.

Once again; thank you so much! hugs all gives cookies ; love yaw all

Chapter 2

(Sakura's Pov)

Walking down the halls of the house in silence I thought back to the people I saw in the mirror portal. Father and Touya were in the carriage with the boy and girl; the carriage had the emblem of the colonel's army protecting the town. Could they have been summoned for war meetings? No, that couldn't be logical. My father was the priest of the church, and my brother was an exorcist of the supposed spirits who embodied this town. No...so it couldn't have been war plans.

Turning the corridor of the house I noticed the light foots steps beside me, glancing from the corner of my eye I saw the maid that had called me down a few minutes before. She was pretty for what she was, pale skin and dark tresses, mid back length hair and brown colored eyes. Opening my mouth to speak I was interrupted.

"Miss Sakura, I know it is not my place to ask this of you; but your late night disappearances are worrying."

I stopped and she walked a few more steps forward before watching the floor again clutching my cloak and discarded clothes in her arms. I stared at her shell shocked, thoughts ran through my mind as I looked at the situation before me. How could this girl have known of them?

"Forgive me" with these last few words echoing through the small hallway the mysterious maid made a small dash for the next turn opposite of the dining room. I made a small motion to fall, but was side tracked at the turn for at that moment a booming voice and loud swing of wooden oak doors met me.

"Kinomoto, a lady must not keep her guests waiting." I straightened my posture and made a curtsy to my instructor. Since my coming of age birthday my father had sent a tutor in the ways of a proper young lady, a signal of being no longer a child but the pre-adult I was. I will be given into marriage when 16 and will inherit my fathers future Will saying I will own the house and the money he will leave behind.

Watching me approvingly my tutor turned in the oak doors and announced my presence to the guests. Wait, _guests? _I stepped into the room being sure to keep my balance on the high heels, normally I would be a master of them, but as things would have it under pressure I'm worthless.

"Hoe.." I muttered under my breath when I saw who was sitting at the table. It was a man about the age of 17 a lady of 20 and a small black cat was sitting by the table obediently giving me a wise understanding gaze. I gulped down my nervousness and curtsied once more and made to sit at the table. The man across the table quickly stood and pushed out the chair for me to sit. A blush tinted my cheeks at the action, never before has anyone done that when it wasn't a lesson from my instructor.

"Thank you."

"It isn't a problem at all for a beautiful maiden such as you."

From then on a sat quietly not looking up from the food on the plate as my teacher and adopted "nanny" discussed matters with the older woman. Now that I think of it her hair has a slight tint into an abnormal reddish hue. That was not normal. Unknowingly I focused most of my attention to her now, the stare turned into a glare, and the glare turned into an apologetic look towards my tutor.

"A young Lady must not be rude towards her new teachers."

My blood ran cold. "teachers?" I turned to look at the guests, the man in front of me spoke.

"Miss Sakura, our school has been monitoring the children of Salem's education. And it appears that most are...in lack of the type we shall be teaching. We here offer you a free scholarship and admission to the school at any time you please; preferably at the start of term in October. Now of course the final decision making will be at the hands of your lovely tutor Ms. Harpson," He flashed a polite smile at the now bashful lady beside me. "A tutor of her stature's opinion will be most treasured"

"W-well, I'm sure that a proper education will be most pleasing to the master."

The man's eyes gleamed behind his round spectecals; he reached into his bag at the side of him and pulled a packet of pure white paper and a quill.

"Then let us proceed; sign your name at the bottom here...no, no not there. That's where Sakura shall sign. Ah yes, lovely" the strange man turned to me now, his eyes not leaving mine, hypnotizing me at the spot.

"What do you say Sakura?"

The quill was handed to me, I looked at my tutor's signature under where I was pressured into signing. I took a quick breath of air and watched the mans eyes to see any sort of a faulty agreement in them. Seeing nothing I turned to the lady, she was also watching me with hawk eyes. Lastly I turned to face my tutor, her arrogant gaze pierced mine as if daring me not to sign. Giving the man a silent praise at winning my tutors heart I signed carefully;

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Students name


End file.
